


A Peaceful Silence

by Ravenia



Series: FE: Fates One-Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had been watching them, they would have thought that the world had gone mad, or wondered if it was their imagination simply playing tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough Niles/F!Avatar fics. And it kinda irked me that they didn't cover Niles' past in F!Corrin Support with him.

If anyone had been watching them, they would have thought that the world had gone mad, or wondered if it was their imagination simply playing tricks.

Their beloved dragon princess lay strewn across a white-haired male’s lap, features relaxed and eyes closed – clearly asleep while long, lithe fingers threaded through the long tresses gently. A rare, soft smile was on his lips as he gazed down at the young woman in genuine affection, eye holding a tenderness that would have made others question their sanity.

Gods, did he love her.

Niles leaned back into the tree, quietly musing how his life had come to this.

Not that he wasn’t grateful – he truly was. She had barged into his life, a bright ray of sunshine illuminating and driving away more of the darkness of the world he lived in. She didn’t shy away from his advances and innuendos, but rolled her eyes in exasperation and often called his bluff. The thief suspected that she had some inkling of how his past had been, as during one of their chats after he had confessed, there had been an understanding on her features that he hadn’t seen before.

That’d just made him love her all the more.

And that was another thing.

_Love._

He didn’t think he’d ever love anyone. Not ever. Not with his life the way it was, the past he had – but Naga, had he been wrong. But how was he to know that a stubborn dragon princess would come into his life at one point? Not him. If someone had told him that he would fall in love in his life, he would have questioned their sanity – or the lack of.

“Sound asleep, is she?”

“Master Leo,” he greeted quietly as he broke off from his thoughts to see a rather amused prince.

Leo rolled his eyes in resigned exasperation. The prince had all but given up on insisting that Niles called him by name.

“So no more ‘Zero’, then?” questioned Leo.

‘Zero’ had been his other persona. The ruthless, sardonic part of him that had no qualms about killing anything and anyone and using others to achieve his ends.

But he was Niles now.

“No.”

He answered simply.

A brief smile crossed his liege’s face.

“It’s fine to tell her, you know,” suddenly said the prince. “She loves you.”

“I know.”

“Think about it.”

With that, he left with a wave.

Silence.

“It’s bad to eavesdrop, my dear,” chastised Niles in amusement as he looked down at her.

“I only heard the last part,” protested the princess as she rubbed her eyes before opening them, squinting at the afternoon light. “Ugh, it’s too bright,” Rena muttered as she shifted into a sitting position and buried her head into his chest.

“You make a good pillow.”

Niles raised an eyebrow, “Why, princess, if you wanted to be back at our quarters, you should have just said so.”

She shot him a half-hearted glare that he responded with a smirk and suggestive waggling of his eyebrows.

“Well? What did Leo want?” asked Rena curiously as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

“He made me realize something,” answered Niles simply as he hesitated for a moment, before finally making a decision.

“Do you remember when we were talking about my past?”

She nodded, realization starting to dawn.

“I want you to know.”

* * *

The sun was almost setting when he was done. She had simply listened as the tale poured out of him as if it had a life of its own, lacing her hand with his and squeezing encouragingly when he was stuck or needed a moment before continuing on.

Now, he was awaiting her reaction. He had been about to shift his gaze when he found his face being tilted and her eyes locked with his.

“Niles,” she started. “I’m glad you told me, and I’m proud that you’ve come so far.” Rena paused before continuing on.

“You’re a wonderful, brave man who I’m extremely lucky to have in my life. Never forget that,” she smiled softly as she finished.

A startled laugh escaped the man as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” murmured Niles as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

“I could ask the same,” returned Rena quietly as she hummed, content in his warmth.

“Love you, Niles.”

“Love you too, princess.”


End file.
